


Godt nytt år

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ein stad å høyra til, Established Relationship, Et år på fuckings Røvær!, For kjærleik er noko så raslar i graset på overskya dagar, Historia om oss, Litt smut, M/M, Nynorsk, Nyttårsaftan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Eit lite glimt frå nyttårsaftan sjå Even og Isak - i fleire univers ❤





	Godt nytt år

**Overrasking på nyttår**

Isak vandra att og fram på golvet medan han song med ei lav stemme, heilt på grensa til kviskring. Den litle bulten i armane kom med nokre låge ljodar, det var ei blanding av gråt og klynking.

Dei såre ljodane gav gjenlyd i barnerommet, og Isak strauk med mjuke og forsiktige bevegelsar. Håkon var sjuk for fyrste gong og den febervarme kroppen hans låg tung inntil Isaks bryst.

Isak hadde overraska både seg sjølv og Even då Håkon hadde vakna for to dagar sidan med feber og ei slags surkling i brystkassa. Han hadde ikkje reagert så lege, men fyrst og fremst så ein pappa. Han hadde jo lova Håkon det den varme sumarnatta han vart fødd, men hadde vel eigentleg ikkje vore sikker på korleis han ville reagera før Håkon faktisk vart sjuk.

Dei hadde tatt han med til legen, og Isak hadde kun stilt to legerelevante spørsmål. Even hadde humra og sendt han hjarteaugo, Dr. Eriksen hadde berre smilt. Håkon hadde pådratt seg ei lei forkjøling, men behøvde heldigvis ikkje antibiotika.

Så dei hadde bytta på og bera han, hysja og strøke, synge for han og forsøkt og halda feberen nede. Sendt meldingar til venene at dei ikkje kom på nyttårsselskapet, hadde ikkje lyst å dra Håkon ut når han var sjuk.

Og det var ikkje aktuelt at kun den eine skulle gå, enten gjekk dei båe eller ingen. Venene berre humra øve dei, men dei brydde seg ikkje. Det hadde vore dei to kvar einaste dag sidan den haustdagen for så mange år sidan, og det var heilt uaktuelt å ikkje vera saman på nyttårsaftan.

Utpå dagen, litle nyttårsaftan, hadde Even og vorten dårleg. Det hadde byrja med lett kvalme, før det hadde enda med at han låg på badet med oppkast, teppe og vatn heile kvelden.

Isak hadde pleia dei båe, det var verdas enklaste sak å passa på dei to viktigaste mennene i livet hans. Dei to mirakla sine så han kalla dei. Så fylte han med så mykje kjærleik og takksemd at hjarta var fullt kvar einaste dag.

Han tok med seg den kjærleiken kvar einaste dag, ut av huset i møte med alt og alle. Den fylte han med tryggheit, med varme og glede. Gjorde han til ein betre lege, ein betre mann, eit betre menneskje.

Det kom nokre låge snorkeljodar frå Håkon, og Isak la han forsiktig ned i senga. Strauk han mjukt øve kinna, kyssa han forsiktig. La dyna rundt han før han kviskra; _eg elske deg, pappa elske deg høgare enn himmelen litle ven._

Isak gjekk inn i stova, speida etter Even sin. Forventa å finna han på sofaen, men der var det tomt. Fant han ståande ved det store vindauga, kikkande ut på alle rakettane så fylte himmelen med ljos på den mørke desemberkvelden.

Gjekk bort til han og lente seg heilt inntil ryggen hans. Kyssa han litt mjukt og forsiktig i nakken, før han la henda sine rundt Even. Mannen sin, ektemannen, kjærasten, hans beste ven og livs kjærleik.

Even lente seg bak og la hovudet på skuldra hans, sukka nøgd og smilte litt. La henda sine på Isaks og strauk dei. Kviskra ord om kjærleik, ord om takksemd, ord om året så hadde gått.

Det fylte Isak med fred, heile kroppen var roleg og avslappa. Even fylte han alltid med fred og ro, hadde alltid gjort det.

«Korleis er forma, kjærasten min?»

«Litt betre takk. Du…Isaken min…Det er ikkje omgangssjuka eg har, eg har funne ut kva det er. Tok ein test medan du la Håkon»

«Ein test…?»

«Ja, kjærasten min, ein test. Ein positiv test. Me er gravide att, det er eit nytt mirakel på veg»

Evens låge stemme var full av mjukheit og rørtheit. Den fylte han med varme, sumarfuglar og uendeleg kjærleik.

«Eit lite mirakel, herregud, Even, det er…..»

Isak klarte ikkje å snakka meir, kjende på klumpen i halsen og tårene så trilla. Even snudde seg forsiktig rundt og kikka på han med dei mjukaste augo. Dei var knallblå og fulle av tårer. Han kyssa Isak forsiktig og strauk han øve kinnet.

«Eg veit, tenkt at me fekk det til ein gong til»

Han gliste så ei sol, og Isak strauk han litt øve magen. Kyssa han forsiktig, gliste tilbake.

«Eg elske deg, Even min, elske deg høgare enn himmelen»

«Eg elske deg og, Isaken min»

«Godt nytt år, 2019 kjem til å bli fantastisk»

«Fantastisk indeed, godt nytt år»

****************************************

 

**Nordljos på Svalbard**

Alt Even ser er grønt. Heile synsfeltet er fylt opp av dei vakraste grønfargane så finnes. Isaks augo, varme og mørke, er blanda med nordljoset så speglar seg i ljosekrona i taket. Lagar grøne diamantar øve heile rommet.

Gjer at heile kroppen til Isak er hylla inn i eit varmt skjer, skuldra er fulle av diamantar og heile han er nett så eit kaleidoskop av dei vakraste fargane.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Isak er fargar, han er varm og sveitt, slepp ut nokre ljodar så er favorittane til Even. Han kunne høyrt på dei heile dagen, har faktisk vurdert å spela dei inn og høyra når han og Isak er frå kvarandre.

Han veit det er klissete, Even veit det. Men han bryr seg ikkje. Det gjekk så mange år før han møtte Isak, så mange år der han gjekk og venta på noko han ikkje visste kva var.

Men det var jo Isak. Isak han venta på. Isak han haldt på å mista den dagen då dei fekk det for seg at dei kunne klara seg utan kvarandre. Ishmael og Hatsue - dagen så Even han kalla den sidan.

Men dei fant tilbake til kvarandre, fant ut at ingenting av suksessane deira var verdt noko om dei ikkje fekk dela det med den andre. Så dei har dela alt med kvarandre kvar dag etterpå. Og Even saknar Isak når dei ikkje er saman.

Tel timar til dei kan vera saman igjen, til han kan hylla seg inn i den varme bobla så berre er deira. Even og Isak, ikkje noko anna.

Det var berre nokre veker sidan dei hadde vore i Stockholm og festa med Nobel-fiffen så Isak hadde kalla det. Even hadde vore så stolt at det kjendest så hjarta skulle hoppa ut av brystet. Han hadde mest lyst å ropa det til alle han møtte.

_Sjå her, sjå på denne fantastiske, deilige og smarte ektemannen min. Kjærasten min, Isaken min. Nobelprisvinnaren. Sjå på han!_

Men han gjorde jo ikkje det. Kviskra det heller til Isak då dei var aleine. Kviskra ord av kjærleik, av stoltheit, av takksemd.

Hotellrommet er fullt av sukk og stønn, av ljoden av to kroppar så beveg seg saman. Even anar ikkje kor lenge dei har haldt på, ei heller bryr han seg om det. Tid spele ingen rolle når han er med Isak.

Isaken sin.

Så beveg seg opp og ned i fanget hans, rulle litt med hoftene og drar i håret hans. Det er ikkje vondt, ikkje ein ting av det Isak gjer er vondt. Det er godt, det er deilig, det er fantastisk.

Det er kjærleik.

Dei er tilbake på Svalbard, har feira jul i same suite så dei hadde på bryllaupsreisa si. Vore litt nostalgiske og sentimentale. Åte godt, drukke endå betre, snakka og laga planar, ledd så mykje at magane verke og gått tur.

Lange turar i det nydelege vinterlandskapet og kikka på nordljoset. Det så Even meine kun kan slås i vakkerheit av Isaks varme grøne augo. Han står for det, sjølv om Isak ler det raudnande vekk.

Nyttårsaftan har dei opphaldt seg på rommet heile dagen. Fått maten levert. Tatt eit langt bad og vaska håret til kvarandre. Flørta og ledd.

Isak og Even.

Det er alt dei treng. Even elske dei augeblikka, elske kvart minutt med sin livs kjærleik. Veit med heile seg at det er sånn han skal ha det for resten av livet.

Glede seg til kvart einaste minutt.

Kjenne at det er på tide å sei det han har tenkt på ei stund. Fortelja det så hjarta har sunge. Så han stoggar plutseleg opp og legg henda rundt Isaks andlet. Han stoggar og opp, opnar augo og kikke rett inn i Evens.

Det er nesten så pusten slås ut av han. Heile rommet skinn og blenkar, eit virvar av diamantar og grønt. Grønt øvealt.

«Isaken min, eg har lyst på born eg»

Isaks mjuke og låge latter fylle rommet, fylle hjarta hans, fylle heile han. Han pese litt, glise endå meir og ser på han med så mykje mjukheit at det er nett så hjarta brest. Brest av alle dei varme og fine kjenslene så fer gjennom han.

«Kjæraste Even….det tenke du me skal snakka om no?»

Blunke, ler endå meir og kysse han. Kysse han til alt han ser er grønt.

«Hehe, ja, akkurat no. Akkurat i dette augeblikket. Eg elske deg så høgt, Isak, du har aldri vore finare enn akkurat no»

Det grøne vert endå grønare og fylles med tårer, fylles med så møkje varme at Even nesten ikkje klare å møta det.

«Even, min Even. Herregud….du…må…herregud…la oss….ja, me gjer det. Prosjekt baby 2019 it is»

Evens hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at det er på veg ut. Kysse og stryk, kviskre kjærlege ord. Kviskre.

Ser på det grøne, ser på diamantar og fyrverkeri.

«Godt nytt år, Isaken min»

«Godt nytt år, min Even»

****************************************

 

**Team Hopper**

«Det er ikkje sånn du skal gjer det, Rune, eg skal visa deg eg»

Håkons tolmodige storebrorstemme ber heilt ut på kjøkkenet der Isak sett kalkunen inn i omnen. Humre litt for seg sjølv og byrje å skrella poteter.

Even er i dusjen og gutane leke i stova. Rune har fått lego til jul og får ikkje heilt til å bygga den. Då er det godt å ha ein storebror så kan hjelpa, og Isak høyre at han forklare og vise.

Han vert litt sentimental av å høyra på dei, stemmane fylle han med varme kjensler og uendeleg kjærleik. Runes litt utolmodige, så helst vil at alt skal skje med ein gong, og Håkons rolege. Dei blande seg saman med all latteren.

Dei ler masse dei to, og det er ikkje alltid Isak og Even forstår av kva. Håkon og Rune kviskre litt og har hemmelegheiter, men det er berre fint synes Isak. Han er så utruleg stolt øve Håkon så passe så godt på litlebroren sin. Tar han med på ting, dele alle leikene og hjelpe han.

Det er eit godt liv dei har, han og gutane sine. Det er fullstendig kaos nokre dagar med kler så skal finnas, leiker så er forsvunne, matpakkar så ikkje er klar og arbeidstider så skal gå opp. Men han ville ikkje hatt det på nokon så helst anna måte.

Livet sitt. Fullt opp av kaos, latter og ei uendeleg mengd med kjærleik.

Det gjer han rørt, og han kjenne nokre tårer så snik seg rundt i augekroken, kjenne varmen så spreie seg, kjenne hjarta så dunke hardt.

Kjenne nokre lange og varme armar så snik seg rundt livet hans, og ei haka så legg seg på skuldra hans. Får eit varmt kyss i nakken, men Even seie ikkje noko.

Det slutte aldri å overraska han kor godt Even kjenne han. Han veit akkurat når han skal sei noko, og når Isak ikkje treng ord, men ein klem.

Isak snur seg rundt og legg armane rundt Evens hals. Kysse han, før han legg hovudet sitt heilt inntil halsen. Vert ståande der i den varme famna. I tryggheita, i hamna si så gjer ly for alle stormane.

Heimen sin. Even.

«Eg elske deg Isak, elske deg så høgt»

«Eg elske deg, Even, hamna mi, heimen min»

Han beveg seg litt, finn Evens munn og kysse. Dei opnar opp og slepp inn. Det er vått og ukoordinert, det er dei. Kysset djupnar, og henda beveg seg, stryk litt forsiktig. Beveg seg litt under skjorter, Isak kjenne på den deilige lukta så omring heile sanseapparatet hans.

Even sukke lågt, og det sende stråler rett sørover. Fylle han med varme, med kåtheit. Skal akkurat til å kviskra om å ta seg ein liten tur på soverommet då kjøkkenet vert fylt med fnising og kviskring.

Fnisinga glir raskt øve til latter, og kviskringa vert ganske kjapt ein høglytt samtale om pappaer så kysse heile tida. Rune lure på om dei ikkje gjer noko anna, og Håkon forklare at han ikkje trur dei gjer det medan dei er på jobb. Men han er ikkje sikker.

Evens lattermilde og kjærlige blikk møte Isaks, det gnistre og er svært blått. Han lene seg heilt inntil øyra hans og kviskre; _to be so very much continued ektemannen min._

Blunke lurt før han tar Håkon og Rune i kvar si hand og går for å finne varme klede. Dei har jo lova gutane stjerneras på terrassen og sånne lovnadar må sjølvsagt haldast.

Det går ikkje mange minutt før den snøkledde terrassen er fylt opp av latter og hylling. Det har snøa så mykje dei siste dagane at dei kan laga ein snømann. Isak går ut med ei gulrot, skjerf og hatt dei til dei, før han dekke på bordet.

Vert deretter ståande i vindauga og kikka på dei. Hans favorittmenn, dei finaste gutane i heila verda. Hans livs kjærleikar.

Dei hoppe rundt i snøen med stjerneras, lage figurar og ler. Alle er raude i kinna og ser særdeles nøgde ut.

Plutseleg kikke Even rett på han. Smile det varme og intime Even-smilet, det han elske mest av dei alle. Blunke til han, vinke og ler. Forme, godt nytt år, og eg glede meg til seinare.

Isak forme det sama tilbake.  Smile og blunke litt.

Kjenne på freda, på roen, på takksemda for det fine livet han lev.

Godt nytt år, verkeleg.

****************************************

 

**Nyttår på Røvær**

Latteren ljome gjennom den store stova, idet Maria skal gjetta kva faren prøve å sei. Jonas prøve, etter beste evne å få ut ordet, men timeglaset går ubønhøyrleg nedover medan resten av selskapet ler seg skakk.

Jonas, Eva, Håkon og Maria har vore sjå dei nokre dagar, og fylt det store huset med latter, leik og dei gode samtalene. Isak og Even elske det, elske å ha besøk, spesielt av borna. Elske å leika, få høyra hemmelegheiter, og spela spel.

I sumarferien hadde dei vore på ferie ei veke utan foreldra for fyrste gong. Håkon og Maria hadde flydd alene og var stolte så hanar då flyverten kom gåande med dei på Haugesund Lufthamn.

Det hadde vore ei flott veke, veret hadde vore varmt og fint for ein gong skyld. Dei hadde sove i telt heile veka, grilla og bada. Ledd masse, vore ein tur i Haugesund og leita etter krabbar.

No var det ein mørk desemberdag, årets siste dag, Snøen låg så eit teppe øve heile Røvær, den hadde faktisk ligge i fleire veker. Dei eldste på øya hadde byrja å snakka om at det var ein rekord, sist gong det hadde vore så mykje snø var vist under krigen.

Tidlegare på dagen hadde dei gått tur til Bråvarden i det fine og klare veret. Isak hadde fortalt om øya, Even berre smilte og borna var heilt fasinerte over alt det onkel Isak kunne. Jonas og Eva gjekk hand i hand og smilte for seg sjølv. Som om dei hadde ein hemmelegheit.

Vel framme hadde dei åte kringler og drukke kakao. Even hadde erta Isak litt for kringlelaginga, blunka lurt og smilt det varme smilet sitt. Isak hadde raudna, og Jonas hadde kikka spørjande mellom dei medan Eva lo.

Even hadde berre rista på hovudet og sagt at den historia var mellom han og Isak. Hadde tenkt på den dagen for fleire år sidan då dei hadde gått på tur for fyrste gong. Den dagen då han hadde haldt rundt Isak med eit hjarta så var fult av alle slags kjensle.

Møtte Isaks blikk og såg at han tenkte på det sama. Kjende varmen så spreia seg, kjende at hjarta dunka litt ekstra. Det gjorde gjerna det, spesielt når Isak gav han det blikket sitt. Det så var fullt av varme og kjærleik.

Vel heime igjen hadde dei byrja å laga middag, alle fekk kvar si oppgåve. Waldorfen hadde dei laga dagen før, så den stod klar i kjøleskapet saman med Dronning Maud puddingen. Even hadde insistert på at dei måtte laga den desserten, oppskrifta kom tross alt frå Haugesund. Han hadde lese seg opp og funne ut at den opphaveleg heit Haugesundsdessert, så det måtte dei jo introdusera til Oslo-folket.  

Han hadde og insitert på at dei måtte laga Røværkumle, noko dei hadde lært seg å laga på eit kurs sjå Husfliden. Det hadde vore eit svært vellykka måltid, og dei hadde alle ligge heilt utslått på sofaen etterpå. Heilt fesne så Håkon hadde kviskra medan Jonas lo. Dei hadde lært seg nokre lokale utrykk, og fesen var Håkons favoritt.

No spelte dei, «Stor i kjeften», medan kalkunen steikte seg og øya vart ljost opp av fyrverkeri. Even og Isak leda spelet med stor margin, og Maria meinte det var litt urettferdig at dei var på same lag. Dei kjende jo kvarandre så godt meinte ho.

Det fekk alle til å le, før Even sendte Isak eit blikk så ingen såg. Det var det hemmelege blikket hans, det så betydde forskjellege ting alt etter kontekst. Isak visste sjølvsagt alltid kva han meinte.

Denne gongen handla det om nyttårstradisjonen deira, nyttårsbadet i vika. Så dei sneik seg av garde ein tur med Jonas sin varme latter så følge ut døra.

Han fekk no berre le. Dei brydde seg ikkje om at venene humra av dei, lo av kor avhengige dei var av kvarandre. Det var no sånn dei hadde det, det var dei.

Dei gjekk hand i hand den korte vegen ned til vika, småsnakka og kyssa heile vegen. Kledde raskt av seg og heiv seg ut i det iskalde vatnet. Tok nokre symjetak før dei hoppa litt rundt.

Kikka på kvarandre, på andletet til sin elskande. Fyrverkeriet laga gjenskin i det blå, i det grøne.  Augo var varme, fulle av kjærleik, fulle av kjensle.

Det er lett å vera mjuke og varme saman, det er sånn dei har hatt det frå den dagen. Den fine dagen då Isak gjekk til Even ikledd genseren hans og med hjarta i handa.

Gav han hjarta sitt, og fekk Evens tilbake.

Isak lene seg heilt inntil Even. Held og stryk, kysse og sukke høgt. Kviskre ut i vika, kviskre til Even sin.

Hans livs kjærleik.

«Eg elske deg Even, glede meg til 2019 og alt så skal skje då»

«Det gjer eg og, Isaken min, trur det vert eit bra år. Eg elske deg og»

«Godt nytt år, kjærasten min»

«Godt nytt år, ektemannen min»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jul og ferie gjorde at eg vart inspirert til å skriva ei lita one shot frå nokre av universa eg har skrive om 😊 Rekne med at det er greit 😉 Det er mykje fluff, men det skylde eg på julagodteriet, hehe 😉❤
> 
> Godt nytt år alle saman 😊😊❤🎉🍾 Måtte 2019 bli eit år med fine leseopplevingar, flotte augeblikk, latter, kos, låge skuldre, god raudvin og det ein kvar måtte ynskja ❤


End file.
